


The Time I Lost You

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Heavy Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Chloe loved AlixAlix loved ChloeNo one really knew how it worked, some had their doubts if they were even in love at all. Their banter being somewhat of a turn off for some people. But regardless.. they still continued to walk to school, hand in hand while sharing soft smiles.If that wasn’t proof enough, the two also knew things about each other no one else knew. Chloe’s pain filled heart that was hidden under a cold and sour mask.. and Alix’s “dabble” with time travel.Chloe couldn’t make heads or tails of that last part. Alix would come over sometimes, mentioning the occasional time hop where she ran straight into a dinosaur, but she wasn’t really allowed to know much about what her girlfriend saw and tampered with.And while she didn’t really mind- she always made sure Alix knew that she was open for her to talk about it if she needed to.And well.. She never needed to.Until today.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	The Time I Lost You

  
  


To the oblivious, it would seem like Chloe and Alix hated each other. But that wasn’t true at all

Chloe loved Alix.

  
  
Alix loved Chloe.

No one really knew how it worked, some had their doubts if they were even in love at all. Their banter being somewhat of a turn off for some people. But regardless.. they still continued to walk to school, hand in hand while sharing soft smiles.

If that wasn’t proof enough, the two also knew things about each other no one else knew. Chloe’s pain filled heart that was hidden under a cold and sour mask.. and Alix’s “ _dabble_ ” with time travel.

Chloe couldn’t make heads or tails of that last part. Alix would come over sometimes, mentioning the occasional time hop where she ran straight into a dinosaur, but she wasn’t really allowed to know much about what her girlfriend saw and tampered with.

And while she didn’t really mind- she always made sure Alix knew that she was open for her to talk about it if she needed to.  
  
  


And well.. She never needed to.

Until today.

...

”Chloe”

The heiress in question looked up with surprise, a smile spreading across her face as she saw her girlfriend at her window, clearly detransforming from her Rabbit Hero Alias.

While she questioned why Alix was transformed in the first place due to the rabbit miraculous being a sort of ‘eleventh hour’ kind of miraculous, she was just happy she was here.

”Alix!” She exclaimed, immediately standing up- before embarrassedly coughing into her fist and leaning on the table “W-What are you doing here? Didn’t get enough of me at school and you missed your wonderful girl—“

Stomping forward, The skater shoved her back onto the bed, and sat down next to her— before laying her head down on her lap. Chloe’s eyes widened as Alix’s arms wrapped around her waist, arms squeezing tightly and desperately, as her body began to shiver.

The heiress’s eyes softened, her hand brushing through Alix’s wild and unkept hair.

”Alix?” She repeated, her voice questioning and gentle.

The skater looked up with red glistening eyes, but she didn’t cry. No she didn’t cry. She just simply leaning her head softly into Chloe’s stomach, her voice hoarse

” _Not right now.._ ” She whimpered “Please.. Just.. just be with me right now?”

Chloe paused, before quickly pulling herself more on the bed for Alix to more comforting lay on her, before nodding. Their legs were now tangled together, leaning on their sides as they face each other. Alix’s forehead touching- and her arms wrapped around- her stomach, while Chloe brushed her fingers through her tangled pink hair. 

She could feel her heart beating erratically. Panicked. Hurt. Distressed. _What could have possibly happened?_ She wondered. _She was transformed coming here.. so maybe miraculous business?_

Her stomach dropped slightly at the crossing thought. _Something that has to do with Bunnyx?_

Alix let out a shuddered breath, her grip tightening a little bit, before releasing. Chloe watched patiently as Alix pulled herself up on the sheets, finally meeting her eyes.

”I’ve never told you about any of my time hops.” She said softly “Are you bothered by that?” She asked

“Well one, you do tell me about them sometimes, vaguely sure- but you do” Chloe stated, running a hand through Alix’s hair, smiling as she watched the skater girl lean into her touch “And secondly..” her eyes softened

Chloe was usually a nosy person but this seemed a little too.. painful. Too raw. Too personal. This needed patience. 

“..I dunno. I suppose I know it’s kinda your ‘duty’ to keep watch on it.. your business— but like I said— I’m always here for you if you want to talk about it.” She spoke carefully.

She bit down her burning questions as she watched Alix’s glossy eyes look away for a moment, contemplatively. Looking into almost nothing for a moment, before sighing and resting her forehead on Chloe’s shoulder.

”..Something bad happened.” Alix whispered, her hands intertwining with Chloe’s as she closed her eyes. “In a different time.. apparently due to ripples through time— things can just.. just alter on its own sometimes.”

”That seems like bullshit” Chloe stated, the skater barked out a soft laugh, a bit of light returning to her eyes.

”It is!” Alix giggled before choking on a sob, her smile faltering “I.. I haven’t been telling you about those.. and.. I haven’t told how I’ve been feeling lately.. I didn’t want to bother you”

”Alix Kubdel not wanting to bother someone— huh, what a world we live in!” Chloe teased, making the skater chuckle again. The heiress smiled before shaking her head “You can be a little crap sometimes but.. no.. you could never bother me.”

There was a long pause of silence, Alix’s eyes soft.

”I’ve seen a lot of horrible things” She said carefully, her thumb rubbing softly on Chloe’s palm. Every few moments she would sniffle slightly, her eyes brimming slightly with tears “A lot.. and.. and sometimes I’m able to avoid seeing it entirely.. like- I leave before I can see the rest happen..”

”..but sometimes I don’t. Cause I have this hope that things work out— until it doesn’t..” Alix added, her hands trembling. She took in a deep breath, before speaking again “I’ve seen people get hurt.. people fall into darkness.. people _die_ —“

Her voice wavered for a moment, a flicker of fear and memory going across her face before relaxing again as she squeezed Chloe’s hand again. As if their touch was an anchor. The heiress stared at her steadily, a tugging piece of her heart knowing.. _just knowing_ what was coming next..

“..but today.. today wasn’t different.” Alix whispered.

”What happened?” Chloe asked, as if she didn’t already know the answer.

Her girlfriend was silent, just quietly staring at Chloe’s collar bone. Her soft blue eyes trailing down at her body before moving back towards her face, soaking im her presence as if she was hyper focusing on every detail on her face.And perhaps she was. Perhaps she was..

“..Sometimes- it’s you akumatizing.. sometimes you just disappear.. a-and sometimes you just leave entirely.. but not this.. this was the first time.. this was the first time this happened..” Alix finally spoke, her voice quiet and full of distant pain. It was then that Chloe could finally see the wounds on her girlfriend’s heart. Gaping, bloody, raw wounds.

“Alix..” Chloe murmured, her grip tightening as Alix choked out a sob

”..this was the first time you died.!” She cried, tears dripping down her soft face “Ladybug.. Ladybug was down.. we were all so close to defeating Hawkmoth but.. But we weren’t ready.. he took us all down so.. so easily..”

“You fell.. you fell limp in my hands a-and you just weren’t breathing.!” Alix said, arms trembling as she held Chloe’s hands tighter “I.. I.. I had to cover Hawkmoth’s tracks.. I basically betrayed everyone by letting him go.. but if I didn’t- we would’ve found him and died.. No— we did! You died— They _all_ died!”

Alix’s shoulders fell, softly crying into Chloe’s shoulder- while the heiress found herself silent. Her eyes soft and tired. Thoughtful. Thinking.

_Betray? No.. no she didn’t. Alix didn’t betray us.. she.._

“You saved us” She said softly, stroking her hand through Alix’s hair. The girl beside her flinched slightly, making Chloe continue instead “I’m sorry that happened Alix.. I’m so so sorry.. and I’m so lucky to have you in my life.. you did what you could.. and.. you did what you _needed_ to do”

“Hawkmoth is ridiculous— _utterly ridiculous_ \- for hurting you like that..” Chloe added, in a near growl.

“We aren’t..” she continued, before gulping. _Wow_. They _weren’t_ ready, but what Chloe was scared of was when _were_ they going to be ready? “..we aren’t ready.. you’re right.. you learnt that the hard way.. but I’m glad you told me about what happened.. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

Alix was silent, before taking Chloe’s hand and resting it on her cheek.

”I love you a lot.” She murmured “Like- a lot. It’s a little corny”

”You do?”

Alix nodded tiredly, her eyes soft “Mhm.. I do..”

”Well- I love you too” Chloe smiled, holding Alix’s other hand and pressing a kiss on her knuckles. The skater chuckled, sighing, her shoulders relaxing,

”Hey Chloe”

”Yeah?”

Alix wrapped her arms around Chloe’s shoulders, 

“You won’t leave me, right?” She asked carefully

Chloe scoffed “Absolutely not, you ain’t getting rid of my clingy ass any time soon!” She said, sticking her tongue out at her

Alix chuckled, affectionately sticking her tongue out back at her before smirking softly.

”I’d hope not. I’m gonna just stay here for a bit, is that okay?” She asked.

”More than okay,” Chloe said, pressing a kiss on Alix’s forehead.

So there the two laid. The hazy sun drifting through the windows, the rest of their whispering soft and distant, as the quiet moment between the two girls faded back through time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write Chlolix angst


End file.
